There is a need for an interchange having a compressed footprint, as at-grade signal-controlled interchanges have provided, while at the same time providing an interchange that significantly reduces at-grade conflict and lane weaving.
Thus, a problem associated with interchanges that precede the present disclosure is that they do not provide, in combination with the other features and advantages disclosed herein, an interchange having a compact footprint that can be built at minimal construction costs, particularly as regards acquiring right-of-way.
Yet another problem associated with interchanges that precede the present disclosure is that they do not provide, in combination with the other features and advantages disclosed herein, an interchange having substantially few or no at-grade conflict, significantly reducing or eliminating the need for signal controlled intersections.
Still a further problem associated with interchanges that precede the present disclosure is that they do not provide, in combination with the other features and advantages disclosed herein, an interchange significantly reducing or eliminating the weaving traffic patterns that can accompany merging traffic on high-volume installations.
An additional problem associated with interchanges that precede the present disclosure is that they do not provide, in combination with the other features and advantages disclosed herein, an interchange that can provide the free-flowing traffic patterns most advantageous to adaptation with today's highways.
Yet a further problem associated with interchanges that precede the present disclosure is that they do not provide, in combination with the other features and advantages disclosed herein, an interchange having fewer flyover bridges than those configured into more modern interchanges.
An even further problem associated with interchanges that precede the present disclosure is that they do not provide, in combination with the other features and advantages disclosed herein, an interchange significantly eliminating the need for cloverleaf turns or other 270-degree traffic patterns.
There is a demand, therefore, to overcome the foregoing problems while at the same time providing an interchange that is constructed and arranged to be built at a reasonable cost, particularly in view of its capabilities.